everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Redcliffe Knightley's diary
Red-dy Knight Son of the Red Knight, who tried to get in the way of other people's love found someone else to fall in love with. Then came me. He still insists that I take the girl no matter what. Maybe I do NOT want to. Maybe the one for me isn't worth stealing. I guess my father didn't have the guts to ask the girl out anyway. Chapter 1 This girl with long, brown or came prancing into the Bakery. She has beautiful skin and glass blue eyes, which looked marvoulous. I tried to see if she went too my school but Iwas too busy hanging out with my friend,Sparrow Hood, to go over an introduce myself to her. Now as obnoxious as Sparrow can be, he is really cool. I feel sorry for him though. He has to hang out with Duchess Swan. Don't get me wrong, I think Duchess is cool but she can be a bit-- "Well hellooo Sparrow!" ''Duchess pranced in. ''"Sparrow! We were supposed to meet up by the lake to practice!" Sparrow glanced at me with eyes calling for help. I had to butt in. "Sorry Duchess," I clanged on my armor, "I asked Sparrow to come with me." Duchess tapped her heelless heel. "In that case, meet me by the lake in twenty minutes," she started going for the door, "or you will be sorry." '' The door slammed, making everyone jump. Sparrow sighed holding his guitar low. ''"I'll see you later." I waved back. "See ya Sparrow." Out of the corner of my eye, I seen that girl again but his time smiling at me. Instead of heading over to her, I just smiled back. Her hair flowed to the other side of her body as she gracefully walked out. Or tipped-toed out. Chapter 2 I walked in the middle of the brick road, passing Book-End, and going into a secluded store. As I walked in, a chime went off. A mysterious boy (who was about my age) came from behind the counter,"Er, what can I help yer with?" ''I had to look a little closer because he was blending in with the store's background. He had a green outfit on and orange hair top of with an emerald hat. Looking around, gazing at the mysterious but cool merchandise, ''"I really just came here just to hexplore. I saw the store and came right in." The boy walked from his counter and grabbed my shoulder. "Just look around, you'll want something. What is it most that you want?" I had to really think hard about that. Like most people, I wanted things but never really asked. "Well, maybe I need new armor. Like metal blend with a magical shield." The boy smiled. "Well, son of The Red Knight, I can get you all that with a snap." I stumbled. How did he know my name? Shrugging it off, I went followed him to the back. The back of the store was so, so, I couldn't explain it. It was magical, there. What was this store? Is this a store? Chapter 3 "Welcome to the StoreLand of Oz!" ''The man said waving his arm around the magical place. Many beautiful creatures passed by me, flowers flew around me. I saw other fairytale characters shopping for things. ''"My name is Ozzy Wizard. Now go EXPLORE!" ''A bit dramatic. The boy let me go to look around the shop. Scooting my hand on the shelves, I was mesmerized. Seeing all the colorful objects flying around, I could see that the land of Oz could rival Wonderland. A book fell towards my shoe. I glanced at a figure who was looking at me behind a shelf. I smiled and picked it up and looked at the cover: '''The Brave Way'. I walked towards the person, still carrying the book. "H-hello. Your book fell, I'm returning it." ''The person doesn't answer. ''"Do you want your book or not?" "Y-yes." ''The person said walking from behind the shelves. The person was a girl. I handed the book to her. ''"Here you go. Good find too, I read that book back in school." The girl giggled. "I cannot wait to read this book. I'm trying to get a little more brave than my father." Rubbing my head. "And who might that be? What's your name?" The girl smirked. "My name is Cordelle Lion, I'm the daughter of the Cowardly Lion." I did a little side wave. "I'm Redcliffe Knightley." Chapter 4 Cordelle guided me back to the entrance. "I hope you enjoyed your time here. It was nice meeting you." ''She held her hand out for a handshake. Giving her a handshake, ''"It was nice meeting you, too." Ozzy yelled from the back counter. "Come back anytime!" I smiled. "I hope you guys come visit Ever After High." ''I walked out of the store happy to meet two nice people from a semi-weird fairy tale. Then '''OOF', I tripped over something...or someone. It was a person who was at least a head shorter than me. The little guy was yelling at me for tripping over him. I lifted the little guy up to his feet, even though he was up to my chest. "Oh I am so sorry about that little dude." '' He didn't appreciate me calling him ''little, "I am not little or tiny! I have you know, I am the tallest in my family, or even community!" ''He kept going ''"But it's not your fault, I'm always getting made fun of with my height." ''He turned around to walk away with his head drooped down. I felt sorry. ''"Hey dude," ''I said just stepping two steps in front of him, ''"What's your name? And I am sorry for calling you little, you are shorter than me but not tiny." His head propped up quickly, "My name is Lex Munchkin, I'm from the Land of Oz." ''Another Ozlandian? ''"Nice to meet you Lex!" ''I held my hand out and he shook my hand. ''"I'm Redcliffe." He waved bye as I walked away. Chapter 5 The funny thing is that I never knew that there was another world with magical storybook characters other than Wonderland. Heh. Curiously, I felt like learning more but I didn't think about it too much. I opened my book from my bag to jot this random topic down, real quick. I wanted to know more. Heading back to my dorm, I found Gideon dancing and eating cookies, chocolate chip cookies to be exact. He offered me one. "Hey Gideon. Ha. What's this?" After the exhausting day I had, I wanted to just rest. "This is for me!" Gideon tried to say with a full cookie stuffed in his mouth. "I'm finally free!" I did not know what he meant about that but I shrugged it off and took a bite out of the cookie he offered. Immeditately I said, "Wow! These have to be the best cookies I ever tasted!" Gideon paused the music and grabbed another from the plate by the stereo. "Yeah, I know! Both Muffy and Ginger helped me with them." Grabbing another one, I had a little idea. "Can you guys make some for these cool new people I met in Book-End? It's too much to explain but I could take you over there to meet them if you guys want?" Gideon hext messaged both Ginger and Muffy: G.BakesBread: Hey Muff, Redcliffe wants us to go bake more cookies for some cool new people. MuffLuff: If it's okay with Ging, then count me in! GingHBread: Oh, I'm in! I'm actually baking them now! G.BakesBread: Meet at the Muffington's Bakery @ 12. See ya there! Chapter 6 The cookies were wrapped in a good plastic with a good tray that Ginger had in store for a while. 'CHIME '"HEY REDCLIFFE!" ''Ozzy shouted. He jumped from the counter to shake my had. "''I was wondering when you were coming back and you brought friends!" ''He looked at Ginger and made himself blush. I was laughing on the inside. "''Yes, I did. These are my friends, Gideon Breaddington, Muffy Muffington and Ginger Breadhouse." All in unison. "Hey. Hello. Hiya." "Hold on, son of the Gingerbread Man, daughter of the Muffin Man and...daughter of the Candy Witch." Ozzy said with his fingers on his temple. We all looked surprised. "Wow, how did you know?" Ginger said pushing her glasses back up. "It's kind of what I do. Son of the Emerald City wizard here! I know A LOT, including all the parents." A smiling Ozzy announced. Then he looked at Ginger. "You're the Candy Witch's daughter but you're not all icky and evil. No offense." Ginger gave the cookies to Ozzy. "I am her daughter but of no means am I evil. I just can't make myself bake the next Hansel and Gretel." Cordelle came in from the front door. "CORDELLE LION?!" Ginger screamed from the top of her lungs. "GINGER BREADHOUSE!" Cordelle yelled tip-toeing over to our group. Ginger put her hands on Cordelle's forearms, spinning each other around. These two are super shy, but I guess when shy meets shy, they turn into something loud. "What're you doing here Ginger?" asked Cordelle after panting a little. "I go to Ever After High now, you should enroll with me, we need more girls like you!" Ginger pushed her glasses up as she handed Cordelle a cookie. Cordelle bit into the cookie, "Maybe I should and Ozzy can enroll with me." She took a bite of the cookie and smiled at her new friends.Category:Diaries Category:Redcliffe Knightley Logs Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction